


On the (3)rd day of christmas my true love gave to me...

by CGotAnAccount



Series: The ADVENTure Continues! [29]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A Very Special Gift, Husbands Sheith, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: “I've decided what I'm going to get you for Christmas,” Keith tells Shiro as he plops down at their kitchen island. He looks smug – but he always does when he thinks he's got a particularly good secret.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt/Keith/Shiro
Series: The ADVENTure Continues! [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034982
Comments: 19
Kudos: 57





	On the (3)rd day of christmas my true love gave to me...

**Author's Note:**

> ADVENTure day 29!

“I've decided what I'm going to get you for Christmas,” Keith tells Shiro as he plops down at their kitchen island. He looks smug – but he always does when he thinks he's got a particularly good secret.

“Is that so?” Shiro asks, intentionally mild just to stir his husband up. He doesn't even bother to look up from the paper. “That's nice dear.”

There's a beat of silence, save for the quiet ticking of their living room clock. Keith huffs a grumpy breath.

“Aren't you curious?”

“Would you tell me if I was?”

“No.”

“Then no.”

Keith is pouting, Shiro can tell without even looking at him, and he has to fight to keep the grin off his own face.

“I got you something too, you know.”

“Mine is gonna be better,” Keith insists, clearly grouchy now that his fun has been derailed. “Just you wait.”

“I will wait,” Shiro snickers to himself, finally putting the paper down the grin at his husband. “You sound more excited about it than I am.”

“Well,” Keith hedges and scoots his stool close enough to tip his head onto Shiro's shoulder, “I'm going to enjoy it too... but I'm pretty sure you're really gonna like it.”

“I like everything you get me.” Shiro leans over to kiss the top of Keith's head, smiling at the little huff that blows his fringe upward. “But I'm sure this year is going to be the best yet.”

Which is why Shiro is a tad bit perplexed when he opens his presents under the tree and finds the really nice argyle socks he's been wanting, a new cozy scarf, and a bottle of five hour energy. It's not that he doesn't love all these things – he's been chilly lately, and lord knows he mainlines caffeine like it's going out of style.

It's just... Keith hyped it up so much. And Keith never hypes _anything_.

“Baby, I love them.” He pulls him into a hug and playfully wraps the scarf around both their necks, lassoing Keith in for a kiss. “Thank you.”

“Dork-” Keith sputters into his mouth, laughing as Shiro covers his face in unrelenting smooches, “-that's not your big gift, come on!”

“Why not?” Shiro asks, all cheek and sass as he hauls Keith into his lap. “I've wanted these socks for ages, and now that I have this handy scarf you'll never escape me.”

“Oh my god, no-” Keith bats ineffectually at him, laughing harder as Shiro digs his fingers into his sides. “Wait! Stop, lemme get it-”

“Never!”

Keith shrieks out a yelp that has Kosmo turning a curious eye from his nap in the corner, flailing harder in Shiro's hold as he tries to struggle loose. A solid kick against the back of the couch has them tumbling onto the ground with a pair of grunts – enough to break Shiro's grasp as he wheezes on the carpet.

“Oooh my old boooones.”

“You did this to us,” Keith huffs and plops himself firmly on Shiro's backside, arms crossed as he smirks down at his husband. “We could've done this the easy way, but no...”

“Can I have my present now at least?” Shiro whines, turning his neck to try to pout up at Keith, “Is it a kiss to my poor broken body?”

“It's a lot of kisses,” Keith purrs, his smirk going hot and dangerous as he smooths a hand up Shiro's back. “And a surprise.”

“A sexy surprise?”

“Very.”

“I'm all better,” Shiro insists and pushes himself up like Keith doesn't weigh a thing. “I'd like my sexy surprise now.”

“Oh I see how it is,” Keith scoffs, still grinning as he stands before Shiro can dump him off. “You just want me for my body.”

“No, I want you... _and_ your body.”

“And your cake, yeah I get you, big guy.” He leans down and offers Shiro a hand up, pulling him to stand before wrapping an arm around his waist. “Well, we're staying in a fancy hotel tonight... Hunk is gonna come check on Kos tonight and tomorrow.”

“Ooh, how fancy?”

“Silk sheets, champagne, room service fancy.” Keith grins and turns to lead him down the hallway, spreading his free hand out in front of them in an arc. “Giant bubblebath and rose petals fancy.”

“I love you so much.” Shiro plants a kiss on the side of Keith's head and lets himself be pulled toward the bedroom. “Should I pack a bag?”

“Way ahead of you, darlin'.” Keith winks and opens their closet, rummaging for a minute before he pulls out a duffle full of silky things and sexy supplies. “All you have to do tonight is look pretty... and maybe drink that bottle now.”

That, Shiro can do.

Or rather, he can do it until Keith starts fidgeting madly as the hotel elevator clicks up to the penthouse floor in stages – growing shiftier with each ascending ding.

“You look a little jumpy,” he notes, smoothing a hand up and down Keith's back with a reassuring smile. “There something else in there?”

“Well...” Keith stops gnawing on his lips long enough to turn and search Shiro's face, his own creased in nervous apprehension. “Yeah – but! I don't want you to think you have to do anything, okay?”

“Okay,” Shiro nods, that's easy enough... there's nothing that he can imagine Keith would want to do that he wouldn't also be down to try.

“I mean it,” Keith insists, planting both hands on Shiro's chest and leaning into him. “You're not going to hurt anyone's feelings if you're not interested, or if you don't like it, or if you think it's weird or-”

“Got it,” Shiro cuts him off with a laugh and wraps an arm around Keith's waist, pulling him in tight to kiss his hair again. “I'll tell you if I don't want to do something, pinkie swear.”

Keith blows out the breath he was holding and nods his head, spine uncoiling just a little under Shiro's hand. “Okay, good.”

“Good,” Shiro repeats, now _intensely_ curious as to what Keith has waiting in that room that's got him so keyed up.

He doesn't have to wait long to find out – the last floor clicks up and the elevator doors open straight into the penthouse suite, all gleaming marble floors with red and gold furniture. Every inch of it screams sexy opulence.

He can't wait to defile every surface tonight with Keith.

“Wow,” he breathes out in a wondering huff, taking a step in to boggle at the ridiculous level of pure indulgence. “This place is gorgeous...”

“Just wait til you see the bedroom,” Keith grins at him, still obviously a little nervous, but his hands are steady as he takes Shiro's and walks him to the bedroom door where soft candlelight flickers from within. “Close your eyes.”

Grinning, Shiro does as he's told and steps into the dark room, trusting Keith not to lead him astray. He huffs out a laugh as he's pressed gently down to sit on the bed, then a pair of hands start to work on the buttons of his shirt, and another scratch through the back of his hair.

…

_Another?_

“Keith?” he squeaks out, eyes still closed, and gets chuckles echoing in stereo.

“Hey big guy,” a voice whispers next to his ear, so close he can feel the curve of a smile, “long time no see.”

Shiro's eyes fly open in shock, boring into Keith's wicked smirk in front of him. “Matt?”

Two wiry arms loop around his neck from behind, leaving one very pointy and _very_ familiar chin to rest on his shoulder.

“Surprise!”

His brain stutters to a screeching halt, but Keith's hands are still moving, plucking the buttons of his shirt until he can peel it off his shoulders and down his arms, moving in tandem with Matt to get Shiro shirtless on a bed. The worst part is that his brain has muscle memory of both these things... just not together.

“Keith?” he asks again, keeping his hands fisted in the bedding until otherwise notified of regulations and acceptable range.

“Relax, sweetheart,” Keith purrs, leaning in to kiss him slow and sweet... before shifting to kiss Matt as well.

And ain't _that_ something.

“Yeah Shiro,” Matt laughs by his ear, “unclench for once... let us take care of you.”

“B-both of you?”

Keith quirks a little grin at him, sweet and understanding as he runs his hands down Shiro's chest to his thighs. “Don't think I didn't know what you two used to get up to in college... the only thing you were studying together was anatomy.”

He's not _wrong_... he and Matt never dated, but they also did end up fucking almost exclusively on the basis of proximity and convenience. Just the familiar smell of him so close again has Shiro's dick stirring, even as his heart twinges in question. It's not like Keith would ever test him... and this _was_ his idea... and he _did_ just kiss Matt too... but...

“Are we? What are... I mean-” he stutters out, trying not to tip as head back with a groan when Matt nibbles on his earlobe.

“ _Relax,_ ” Keith insists again as his clever fingers work on Shiro's belt. “This is your present... I thought maybe you'd like to see an old friend again.”

“Yeah,” Matt quips, turning to kiss Shiro's jaw even as his hands move to cup a handful of pec, “hello old friends, I've missed you.”

He flicks his thumbs over Shiro's nipples, just like he always used to, and it sends Shiro's hips bucking up into his husband's hands.

His _husband's_ hands.

Fucking surreal.

Never in a million years would he have seen this coming... he and Matt had been perfectly good friends for years after Shiro started dating Keith, and he can honestly say the thought of this has never even crossed his mind. But now that it has...

He's almost afraid that he's not going to get hard just out of self preservation... but the traitorous twitching of his cock as Keith slips a hand into his pants throws that idea right out the window.

“Hello there,” Keith coos, sinking to his knees as he pulls Shiro from his slacks. “I missed you too.”

He presses a kiss right to the head, then looks up at Shiro through his lashes and envelops it in those plush lips, tongue swirling under the crown.

“Oh _fuck-_ ”

“That's the idea, big guy.” Matt gives his chest another squeeze before lifting to his knees to press his own very interested bulge against Shiro's back. “Tonight is your night to be pampered, pillow princess.”

“M'not a-”

“Yes you are, baby.” Keith cuts him off with a laugh and a kiss to his shaft. “You don't always have to do the work you know... we know how much you love being taken care of.”

And fuck if they're not right. Sometimes a guy just wants to lay back and have a fabulous orgasm without doing anything while a pretty boy gets all sweaty and hot doing all the work. It's really not too much to ask, especially since he does an awful lot of work the rest of the time.

“Well... okay. If you're both sure...”

“We are.” Matt squeezes his shoulders and pulls him down to lay on the bed, cradling Shiro's head between his thighs as Keith takes advantage of the new leverage to shimmy Shiro's pants and boxers off all the way. “Let us take care of you.”

So he does.

Closing his eyes, he lets himself float as Matt's hands dig into his hair to massage his scalp and Keith's start kneading his thighs as he laps at his cock. Together they manage to leach the tension from him almost entirely, gently shifting him up the bed until he's resting on a cloud of pillows. It helps that the thread count on these sheets must be astronomical, they almost feel like laying in a pool of water as they ripple around him. The combination of sensations has him rapidly turning into a puddle of goo... if goo was capable of being so turned on he feels like he might faint from the lack of blood in his brain.

“Somebody looks eager,” Matt chuckles from his side as he rubs at the spot behind his ear, and Shiro knows that if he opened his eyes he'd see that cheeky grin he knows so well. “Leaking like a faucet.”

“It's been three whole days,” Keith clicks his tongue as he slides his palm up Shiro's thigh to cup his balls. “Poor baby is pent up.”

“Good thing you called in reinforcements, that thing is gonna go off like a fire hose.”

“Rude,” Shiro sighs, grinning up at them without opening his eyes. “I can't help it, two pretty men are fondling me right now... and three days is like two days longer than normal.”

“The anticipation makes it better,” Keith whispers, all conspiratorial as he leans low over Shiro's body. And he's certainly not wrong, just the hot breath on his cock is torturous... combined with the roaming hands and lips, he's pretty sure he's died and gone to heaven. Matt's not much better either – a far cry from the quickies they'd share in one dorm or another, or on deserted lab tables, or weird corners of the library... this is by far the most restraint Shiro has ever seen from him, but he's certainly not complaining.

“You wanna fuck him?” Matt asks as he slides his hands down Shiro's chest, stopping to play with his nipples before working lower, “Or are you getting the ride?”

“Hmmm...” Keith taps long fingers on Shiro's ass where he's got a handful of cheek to knead. “I think I wanna ride, you haven't gotten that tight ass in ages.”

“We can do two rounds anyway,” Matt laughs and reaches down to tap Shiro on the flank, “unless this old man can't get it up again.”

“Fuck you,” Shiro grumbles, cracking his eyes open to squint at Matt's cheeky grin, “don't make me beat you with my cane.”

“Kinky.”

Keith snorts and stands to shuck his own clothes, padding across the room to grab a little bottle and some silk ties. “Hands bound or no?”

The million dollar question... Shiro thinks about it for a moment, then raises his arms above his head, still bent and lax where they lay on the pillow. “A little bit? Loose though.”

“You got it, sweetheart.” Keith leans over to press a kiss to his lips before making quick work of a few satiny loops that get tied to the headboard, leaving Shiro enough range of motion to stay comfortable, but keeping him leashed enough that he can't do any of the work. “Good?”

Tugging once, Shiro nods and closes his eyes again, sinking into the feeling of the soft sheets and the two bodies moving around his. He can hear the click of the cap and squirts of lube, accompanied by some slick rubbing as they warm it up. Then there's a hiss from Keith as he begins opening himself, and Shiro can't resist cracking an eye open to watch.

“Hey there, starlight,” Keith huffs as Shiro eyes him hungrily. “Don't worry, Matt's gonna take care of you.”

The press of a slick finger against him isn't a surprise, but it still makes him suck in a breath as it rubs against his hole, working its way inside by degrees as he relaxes. It's definitely more gentle than the way they used to open each other up, but they've both mellowed with age, and if there's ever been a time to enjoy the moment this would be it. So he lets his hips roll with the motion, coaxing Matt in further as he watches Keith squirm on his own hand.

The whole thing feels like such a fever dream that he's half afraid of spilling early – which he would _never_ live down. Not that he's ever been a two-pump chump, normally he and Keith go for quite a while before they finish... but he also doesn't usually get to watch his husband fuck his fingers while his best friend and former fuck buddy rediscovers all the spots that make him moan.

Matt adds another finger and crooks them up, drawing a sharp gasp from Shiro as he bucks his hips.

“Ooho, somebody likes that.” Matt grins and does it again, massaging two fingers against Shiro's walls until he's gasping and dragging his heels through the sheets. “You're making quite a mess, you know.”

“Good,” Keith grunts, pulling his own fingers out with a gasp. He's never as gentle with himself as he is with Shiro, but he seems perfectly content when he pumps a slick hand down Shiro's shaft and lines himself up, smearing lube and precum over both of them. “He's about to get a lot messier.”

The drop of his hips is a searing clutch that has Shiro's back arching as he strains against the silk ties. It's so much so fast after barely any attention paid to his cock, and of course the opportunist between his legs has added another finger to curl inside him.

“Fuu- _uuck-_ ”

“Don't blow it,” Matt teases, spreading his fingers a few times before pulling them out and lining up with something much hotter, “we're only getting started.”

Matt hasn't gotten any smaller in the decade since college, and Shiro nearly swallows his tongue as the dual sensations wash over him, leaving him keening as Matt works himself in against Keith's steady rocking.

“Alright, baby?” Keith asks, leaning forward to smooth a hand down Shiro's cheek – and fuck if the angle doesn't make it tighter around him. “Need a minute?”

“So good-” he chokes out in response, eyes pinched shut because he knows for a fact he's going to blow his load in seconds if he gets a good look at his husband riding him while he's got a thick cock filling him. “Might.... might need...”

Matt chuckles and wraps an arm around Keith's waist, hooking his chin over his shoulder as he smirks down at Shiro's heaving chest. “And here I thought I was gonna be the first one to lose it tonight.”

“Asshole-” It's barely a wheeze, but it's all Shiro can manage as Matt begins twitching his hips, letting Shiro adjust to the feeling of being full.

“Yours sure is tight,” Matt agrees with a wink, then he dips to suck a mark onto Keith's neck with a wicked glint in his eyes, “Isn't it, Keith? God, his ass is so plush... you think he's still as flexible as he used to be?”

“Let's find out.” Keith turns to nip at Matt's lip before holding his arms out low, letting Matt push Shiro's thighs up until they're resting in the crooks of Keith's elbows. The stretch is a delicious ache every time he lifts himself on Shiro's cock. “Oooh, looks like he's still got it.”

Shiro can't be sure what he's still got, because his brain is leaking out his ears. Bound at the wrists, watching his husband bounce himself on his cock while getting railed by his best friend. They've barely done anything and he's already teetering on the edge.

Of course, they smell the blood in the water. Keith starts to clench down each time he drops himself low, grinding Shiro deep inside him. His biceps strain with the weight of Shiro's thighs, making his muscles stand out in sharp relief as the sweat glistens off him in the low light. Matt looks absolutely predatory behind him, snapping his hips into Shiro with a level of focus that has his toes curling into the sheets. He's got one hand clamped on Shiro's hip, dragging him back into each thrust, and the other wrapped around Keith's cock.

They're a fucking dream.

And Shiro is a whimpering mess, unable to do anything but sweat and swear and take it as they peel him apart, layer by layer, until he can hardly breathe under the onslaught of pleasure. It's all too much and not enough at the same time. He's _so_ close... he can feel that fire scorching through him, inevitable but just out of reach... he needs-

“ _Kiss me_ -” he gasps, trying to arch closer to his husband with a whine, “please, I need-”

Keith lunges to him with a growl, pulling Shiro's hamstrings tight as he licks past his teeth. The shock of pleasure is enough to bowl him over and Shiro spills into his husband with a wail that makes him glad they're not sharing the floor. Matt curses when Shiro clamps down, hips stuttering as he stripes Keith's cock – and then Shiro is splashed, hot and sticky inside and out as they all go down in a panting heap.

A very sore heap.

“My legs,” Shiro whines, crushed under two sweaty men who still have him spread on display.

“Oh fuck, sorry!” Keith scrambles up, elbowing Matt in the gut in his haste to drop Shiro's thighs. “Are you okay?”

“Mhmm.” Shiro nods and gives his wrists a little tug. “These too?”

“Absolutely, sweetheart.” Keith dips to press a kiss to his hair as he unties the silk scraps. “How'd you like your gift?”

“So good,” Shiro sighs and legs his arms drop into Keith's lap, seeking out his hands to tangle their fingers together. “Thank you, baby.”

“Pffft,” Matt snorts from Shiro's knees, sprawled out on one side with a grin. “You two are so gay... you couldn't get off without a smooch from your husband?”

“Shut up, Matt,” Shiro grumbles, scooting one wobbly leg until he can nudge his best friend's thigh. “You're gay.”

“Next time should we role play Romeo and Juliet? I call Mercutio.”

“Doesn't he die?” Keith squints at Matt with a shake of his head.

Matt shrugs back. “Not before being fabulous.”

And really, Shiro doesn't remember much about it, certainly not after getting all higher thought wrung out of him, but that sounds like a decent reason.

“Whatever we do for round two, can we do it in the tub?” he asks, aiming his best puppy eyes at the reasons for his current level of debauchery. “I think I need a soak.”

They wake up in the morning to damp hair, sticky sheets, and more love bites than any three people should possibly have. Shiro is pretty sure the play didn't go that way, but he books another weekend in the penthouse on the way out – just in case.


End file.
